This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector using a lead frame structure that is programmable into a plurality of different wiring patterns.
With the ongoing trend toward smaller, faster, and higher performance electrical components such as processors used in computers, routers, switches, etc., it has become increasingly important for the electrical interfaces along the electrical paths to also operate at higher frequencies and at higher densities with increased throughput.
In a traditional approach for interconnecting circuit boards, one circuit board serves as a back plane and the other as a daughter board. The back plane typically has a connector, commonly referred to as a header, which includes a plurality of signal contacts which connect to conductive traces on the back plane. The daughter board connector, commonly referred to as a receptacle, also includes a plurality of contacts. Typically, the receptacle is a right angle connector that interconnects the back plane with the daughter board so that signals can be routed therebetween. The right angle connector typically includes a mating face that receives the plurality of signal pins from the header on the back plane, and contacts on a mounting face that connect to the daughter board.
At least some right angle connectors include a plurality of contact modules that are received in a housing. The contact modules typically include a lead frame encased in a dielectric body. The lead frame includes a plurality of terminals that interconnect electrical contacts held on a mating edge of the contact module with corresponding contacts held on a mounting edge of the contact module. Different contact modules of the same connector sometimes have different patterns, sometimes referred to as wiring patterns, of the terminals and/or the mating and mounting edge contacts. For example, adjacent contact modules within the housing may have different patterns of signal, power, and/or ground terminals and/or contacts to enhance the electrical performance of the connector by reducing crosstalk between the adjacent contact modules. However, different lead frames must be designed and manufactured for each of the contact modules having different terminal and/or contact patterns, which may increase a difficulty and/or cost of manufacturing the connector.
There is a need for a lower cost electrical connector that is more easily manufactured.